


PB FEST: Round 2, Reveals

by penguinberryfest



Category: EXO
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinberryfest/pseuds/penguinberryfest
Summary: All the writers and their works who participated in the 2nd round of the BaekSoo ficfest, Penguin Berry.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Penguin Berry Fest- Round 02 (January- July 2020)





	PB FEST: Round 2, Reveals

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone~ The time for reveals have finally come! First of all, thank you to all the the particpants that supported us throughout this round: the prompters- for giving our lovely writers the inspiration to write, the writers- who gave us all these wonderful works and more content for our BaekSoo, and to our readers- who supported and gave love to the writers. We couldn't have done it without all of you. But we won't keep you up, without further ado- here are the reveals masterlist!

# M A S T E R L I S T

🐧Penguin Berry Fest⼁Round 02⼁January - July 2020🍓

## day 1

####  ❛[ fermata ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/25249231) ❜ by [ pinkyerim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkyerim/pseuds/pinkyerim)

BRY-25 | Mature | 24,607 words  
TW: Drinking, Mentions of Bullying, Teens Getting w/ Older Teens

## day 2

####  ❛[ News ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/25198615) ❜ by [ squishyfloof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyfloof/pseuds/squishyfloof)

T-04 | General | 3,684 words  
TW: Mpreg, Non-Graphic Childbirth

🐧 ⋆ 🍓

####  ❛[ zoo you love me? ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326094) ❜ by [ lady-serendipity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenZz/pseuds/lady-serendipity)

PGN-04 | Teen and Up | 2,459 words

## day 3

####  ❛[ My Secretary ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/24559789) ❜ by [ UNCONQU3R3D](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNCONQU3R3D/pseuds/UNCONQU3R3D)

Self-Prompt | Explicit | 23,470 words  
TW: Implied Rape/Non-con, Implied Past Abuse, Implied Drug Use

## day 4

####  ❛[ Respect That Appetite ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/25200442) ❜ by [ sailorBD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorBD/pseuds/sailorBD)

BRY-44 | Explicit | 4,972 words

🐧 ⋆ 🍓

####  ❛[ Hollow Presence ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243060) ❜ by [ Jasni16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasni16/pseuds/Jasni16)

Self-Prompt | Teen and Up | 11,515 words  
TW: Violence, Mental Health Issues

## day 5

####  ❛[ Right beside you ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/25390663) ❜ by [ Atheend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emda/pseuds/Atheend)

BRY-88 | General | 19,563 words

## day 6

####  ❛[ state of mind ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/25161646) ❜ by [ versol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/versol/pseuds/versol)

T-40 | Explicit | 9,548 words  
TW: Internalized Homophobia

🐧 ⋆ 🍓

####  ❛[ a longer mission ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/25228018) ❜ by [ TpLoz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous)

BRY-15 | Teen and Up | 2,864 words

## day 7

####  ❛[ Day after day (I’m falling for you) ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/25224076) ❜ by [ Mena6124](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mena6124/pseuds/Mena6124)

PGN-07 | Explicit | 48,445 words  
TW: Mention of Alcoholism and Child Abuse

## day 8

####  ❛[ You're Not a Sunshine ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/25379515) ❜ by [ inclusivity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inclusivity/pseuds/inclusivity)

PGN-48 | General | 8,735 words

🐧 ⋆🍓

####  ❛[ I’d change for you. ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/25412890) ❜ by [ enigmaticma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma)

BRY-26 | General | 4,927 words

## day 9

####  ❛[ A Phoenix Down ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/25496869) ❜ by [ xo_thefirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_thefirst/pseuds/xo_thefirst)

T-16 | Mature | 14,864 words  
TW: Captivity, Blood, Minor Torture

## day 10

####  ❛[ Wait a minute before sunrise ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/25461595) ❜ by [ mockavis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockavis/pseuds/mockavis)

BRY-98 | Teen and Up | 7,499 words

🐧 ⋆🍓

####  ❛[ The Silver Spider of Seoul ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/25490728) ❜ by [ ACatWhoWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites)

PGN-13 | Teen and Up | 6,393 words

## day 11

####  ❛[ Nothing hurts more than not caring ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/25217251) ❜ by [ yueninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yueninja/pseuds/yueninja)

Self-Prompt | Explicit | 37,286 words

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank you and we'll see you on the next round ;)


End file.
